


Please Not Him (or Him)

by TheDiamondSword400



Series: Ends and Beginnings and Ends again [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) Whump, Chicago, Dean Winchester Has a Bad Day, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Friendship, It Was Supposed to be a Vacation, Kinda, Sad, Sam Winchester Whump, Sorry Not Sorry, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Temporary Character Death, The Impala - Freeform, evil plot bunnies made me do it, happy with a sad ending, the snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiamondSword400/pseuds/TheDiamondSword400
Summary: The day turned into Dean's worst nightmare.





	Please Not Him (or Him)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of evil plot bunnies attacking me late last night while working on another story.  
> This takes place at an indeterminate time in the later seasons of Supernatural. The time frame in the Marvel Universe will be pretty obvious.

Dean stomped down the steps of the old brownstone towards the Impala. You'd think that after stopping the end of the world for the seventh billionth time around he wouldn't mind joining Sam and Cas on a simple salt 'n burn in Chicago. You'd think it would seem like a freaking vacation. Except that when he woke up the day after they arrived what was on the news?

A spaceship.

Apparently aliens were an actual thing now.

He couldn't get over this.

“It's just too weird.” he growled, tossing the duffle bag into the trunk.

“Actually, I believe it was quite normal behavior for a Woman in White.” Castiel's gravelly voice countered from behind him as the angel trailed at his heels.

“I don't think he was talking about the case.” Sam remarked from near the front of the Impala.

Dean scowled, forcing himself to shove the temptation to strangle the amused grin off his Sasquatch of a brother's face down.

“Ah.” Castiel's head tilted to the side, his neutral expression unable to hide the twinkle in his blue eyes “The Aliens.”

_'Would it really be such a bad thing to punch an Angel?'_

Deciding he didn't need the hassle of a broken hand on top of their teasing, Dean made do with shooting the seraph a disgruntled scowl “Ha ha. Very funny.” he grumbled

Sam grinned and leaned on the top of the car as Dean made his way to the driver's door “Dude, you snorted beer.”

“I nearly died! It wasn't funny.”

“I must agree with Sam.” Castiel countered as he stepped up beside him “It was highly amusing.”

Dean spun on him, mouth opened in protest, when a scream suddenly echoed down the street. He spun around and his eyes widened in horror. On the corner, a women waiting to cross the street screamed as her chest disintegrated into dust.

And she wasn't the only one.

A father clutched at his son as the terrified child crumbled beneath his fingers.

A bike tumbled to the pavement as its owner's legs disappeared into oblivion.

A homeless man looked up into the sky as he faded awy.

_What the hell was going on?!_

“Dean?”

He spun around at the stricken tone in his brother's voice and felt his heart stop in his chest.

At his sight of his brother falling to his knees beside the Impala.

At the dust that had once been Sam's fingertips.

“Sam?!” he cried out and lunged across the space between them.

He was too slow.

Or maybe the world was too fast.

Either way, Sam's hands were already reduced to dust floating away in the wind by the time he reached him, half of his arms with them. He grabbed his baby brother's face in his hands as he dropped to the ground beside him “Sammy.” he gasped out as he alternated between petting his hair, clasping his cheeks and gripping his hair like a lifeline “No, Sammy. Sam!” His heart was beating a frantic tempo of _not-him-not-him-not-him_ while his brain screamed a constant literary of _nonononononononono. . ._

“You hold on.” he growled, holding his brother's face in a death grip so that they were almost nose to nose and trying to ignore the feeling of lifting pressure as the body faded away against him “You hear me,Sammy? Hold on!”

Soulful hazel eyes met his green, wide and terrified. Dean stared into them, unable to look away as he felt flesh and bone give way beneath his hands.

“Dea-?”

Dean clutched his hands into desperate fists, letting out an agonized sob as the wind carried off of the last of his brother's remains. Stealing it from between his fingers.

“Cas?!” he cried out, heartbroken and pleading, as he spun towards the angel.

And felt the last pieces of his heart ripped from his body.

Castiel met his gaze with a profound look before, he too, faded into dust.

The angel blade hit the pavement with a clang.

It sounded like a death knell to the ears of the hunter as he watched in numb shock as the wind carried the remains of the angel out of sight. His hands burned with the feel of coarse stubble and still warm flesh beneath his fingertips. The last incomprehensible look those blue eyes had given him branded across the back of his eyelids.

_Sam._

_Cas._

Gone. They were gone. Without warning and Right before his eyes. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. Nothing he could do to make this right.

Grief rising to a crescendo within him, Dean Winchester threw back his head and howled.

 


End file.
